


#4 - For you

by Temis_Code00



Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_Code00/pseuds/Temis_Code00
Summary: Relena couldn't stand the nonsense anymore.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: March Madness - Wing-0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#4 - For you

**Author's Note:**

> Here my contribution to the March Madness event!
> 
> Prompt #4 - That is my least vulnerable spot

"Miss Relena, I'm concerned about why you are dating that guy."

"Yeah, he won't be any good for you, I bet he can't support your political career more than any of us."

"I mean, does he even understand what you do?"

"I feel like it would be better if you reconsider your relationship with him, he'll likely become your 'Achilles heel' in your position."

"He is hardly my least vulnerable spot." She said determinedly, surprising her company after not being able to control herself anymore. She listened to them patiently and wanted to be subtle, but her voice sounded a bit colder than usual as her annoyance with the situation was getting the best of her. She didn't go to that gala to listen to some immature boys who thought they were worth their weight in gold.

"He gave me the strength I needed to raise my voice all this time, and the confidence that people will believe and fight for a world without war." She continued, she'd had enough at this point and really wanted to put an end to all this nonsense.

She would not let people, mindless people, keep looking down on Heero just because they thought he wasn't good enough for her, and that _they_ were better suitors. They didn't know all the things they've done for each other to make this work. The things _he_ gave up, willingly, for being together.

She knew that Heero wasn't a bit concerned though, he didn't even care about what was said about him, but it exasperated her that they didn't catch the hint after all this time, _nobody_ could compare to him, _ever_.

And, if she was honest with herself, often had the thought that _she_ was the one who didn't deserve him, didn't deserve his devotion to her, the fact that he had to endure some mean comments from petty individuals that surround her _for her sake_.

"Heero means the world to me." And she hoped they got it now.

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to get this done.  
> Hope you all like it!


End file.
